03 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 11 (Monarch Cove ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:20 Nowy Testament - Zmartwychwstanie Jezusa, odc. 13 (He is risen, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Nasza planeta - odc. 3 Rośliny i zwierzęta (The Planet 3/4 Plants And Animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 1 Puszcza Kozienicka; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kaczki Donalda, odc. 62 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Ciasteczka, odc. 2 (Stretch’s cookies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 32 (6 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 189 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); 11:35 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert 12:40 Sabrina; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1954) 14:45 Discovery w Jedynce - Najwyższy człowiek świata (Tallest man inthe world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Argentyna - Niemcy (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Argentyna - Niemcy 16:50 Teleexpress 17:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Argentyna - Niemcy 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz dla Sandomierza - koncert charytatywny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Ciężki dzień Burka, odc. 8 (Busters Ruff Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Bohemia 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Wykolejony (Derailed) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Anthony Zimmer (Anthony Zimmer) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Sprawa Marie Besnard - cz. 1 Pogłoski (Marie Besnard, L'empoisonneuse, 1/2 La rumeur); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Nadzór; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 6/7 Kacper, uważaj; serial TVP 06:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 Dwójka z azymutu; serial komediowy TVP 07:10 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 5/7 Cygan - txt - str.777; serial TVP 07:50 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Szef i inni; serial TVP 08:45 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:05 Klub kemping: Mare Pineta i Europa Silvella we Włoszech 09:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (29); zabawa quizowa 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (4) gość: Ewa Kasprzyk 11:45 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 82; teleturniej 12:20 Mała czarodziejka (Little Miss Magic); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1749; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 4/21 - Psi pazur - txt - str.777; serial TVP 15:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 5/21 - "Rudy", miód i krzyże - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Człowiek wśród niedźwiedzi (The Bearman) - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 17:25 Słowo na niedzielę 17:35 Wstęp Wolny! (19) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 32 - Kosmos; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (60); teleturniej 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Paragwaj - Hiszpania (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Paragwaj - Hiszpania 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 22:50 Heineken Open'er Festiwal 2010 - reportaż 23:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Honor nade wszystko cz. 1/2 (Bound by honour); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:55 W pętli czasu - odc. 3/13 (Day Break ep. What if he lets her go); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:40 Mafijny klan - odc. 3/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wyścig solidarności i olimpijczyków; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:57 Saga rodów - Ród Lothów ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Poland Bike - Roweromania ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Pogadać z sóweczką; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:01 Złote łany - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Hess; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:02 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 4 - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia weterynarza w Moskwie 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wojenne dni Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:56 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:41 Pogoda; STEREO 17:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:55 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:17 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:11 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:34 Tęczowy naród (Ranibow Nation 2010); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:14 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:31 Aniołki - odc. 1/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:02 Przyszłość złudzeń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Dzika Polska - Pogadać z sóweczką; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:24 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:48 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:13 Sensacje XX wieku - Hess; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:36 Złote łany - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia weterynarza w Moskwie 03:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:49 Złote łany - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:13 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 4 - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:37 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:42 Sensacje XX wieku - Hess; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:06 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dzika Polska - Pogadać z sóweczką; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia weterynarza w Moskwie Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Niekończąca się opowieść 9:15 Casper straszy w Boże Narodzenie 10:55 Dziupla Cezara 11:40 I kto tu rządzi 12:10 I kto tu rządzi 12:45 Mamuśki 13:15 Ewa gotuje 13:45 Studio 14:00 Polska - Kuba 16:00 Kampania Arnolda 17:50 Orły z Bostonu 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:00 Kabareton na Topie 21:00 Kabareton na Topie 22:00 Hotel 52 23:00 Fatalne zauroczenie 1:40 Zagadkowa Noc 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 SamSam 8:10 Raczkujące melodyjki 8:35 Raczkujące melodyjki 9:00 Dzień dobry wakacje 11:25 Orange Warsaw Festival 11:55 Turbo sQUADEM przez Maroko 12:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 13:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 14:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery 15:00 Majka 15:29 Majka 15:58 Majka 16:27 Majka 16:55 Anioły na boisku 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jak ugyźć 10 milionów II 22:05 Od wesela do wesela 0:05 Krew bohaterów 2:15 Uwaga! 2:35 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:40 Telesklep 4:05 Tajemnice Smallville TV 4 5:00 Atomic Kitten - Right Here Right Now - odc. 1, koncert 5:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:55 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 6:25 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 6:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:55 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 8:55 Kryształowy kamień - film przygodowy, Hiszpania, USA 1988 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Atomic Kitten - Right Here Right Now - odc. 2, koncert 13:35 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:10 Fantozzi znów w tarapatach - komedia, Włochy 1983 15:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 17:00 Coolinaria - odc. 11, Polska 2010 17:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 18:00 Czy potrafimy okiełzmać żywioły? - film dokumentalny, USA 19:00 Galileo - odc. 108 20:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 17, Polska 2009 21:00 Hombre - western, USA 1967 23:20 Coolinaria - odc. 11, Polska 2010 23:50 Zemsta gangstera - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 1:50 Śmiertelna gra - thriller, USA 2002 3:35 Tina Turner - Live in Rio - koncert 4:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Will i Grace 6:30 Stacja Porankowo 7:30 Hi Hi TV 8:00 Koń, który mówi 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Jetsonowie 10:00 Jetsonowie 10:30 Flintsonowie 11:00 Flintsonowie 11:30 Tom i Jerry 12:00 Tom i Jerry 12:30 Podróż do domu 14:30 Życzenie Emmy 16:30 Złota gala w Monte Carlo 18:30 Will i Grace 19:00 Will i Grace 19:30 Niezły numer! 20:00 Tornado zagłady 22:00 Szok wideo 23:00 Medium 0:00 Goło i wesoło 0:30 Hi Hi TV 1:00 Nocne hity 5:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 5:30 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 78; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 4 - Gdzie jest moja mama; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 3/42 - O tym, jak kosiliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme kosili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Nowa Zelandia (37); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 U 09:25 Misja - odc. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - odc. 26; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Człowiek, który zdemoralizował Hadleyburg; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Leon Niemczyk, Kazimierz Opaliński, Zofia Jamry, Bronisław Pawlik, Hanna Małkowska, Hanna Boratyńska, Bohdana Majda, Ludwik Benoit, Mirosław Szonert, Michał Szewczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 10; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 4/7* - Statek nadziei; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 9 - Druga runda (Dobra Ctvert); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Opole na bis - Polski hip - hop; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:10 Łagodna na drodze - odc. 4; magazyn motoryzacyjny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wspomnienie "Solidarności" w mojej rodzinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 3 - Kisiu misiu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 KFPP Opole - 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 "C' EST LA VIE" - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kino Mistrzów - Niech cię odleci mara; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Probosz, Anna Ciepielewska, Bronisław Pawlik, Aleksander Fogiel, Wiesław Gołas, Emilian Kamiński, Zofia Merle, Barbara Rachwalska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 9; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 3 - Kisiu misiu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 27 - Spowiedź; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - (3) lata 80 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Stracona noc; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Nowicki, Ryszard Kotys; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Wspomnienie "Solidarności" w mojej rodzinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (21); STEREO, 16:9